


Тоска

by LRaien



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, Points of View, Robots, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Бейли думает иногда: хорошо ничего не чувствовать. Тогда не разрывало бы на части из-за расставания, не пожирала изнутри тоска от неизвестности.
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw
Kudos: 3





	Тоска

Бейли думает иногда: хорошо ничего не чувствовать. Тогда не разрывало бы на части из-за расставания, не пожирала изнутри тоска от неизвестности. Когда следующая встреча? Будет ли? Он не знает, как не знает, услышит ли снова это проникновенное «Партнёр Элайдж».  
Бейли вспоминает, как Дэниел позвонил среди ночи из-за спора двух математиков. Оливо рассуждал об этом весьма серьёзно, но Лайджу хотелось рассмеяться от того, что подобный пустяк способен заставить аврорианского робота звонить какому-то землянину. Смех бы получился жалким и тихим, поэтому тогда Бейли не смеялся.  
Иногда накатывает волнами: да, лучше бы не чувствовать! Как робот: без эмоций. Не скучать, не жалеть, не просыпаться от миража. И не думать о лишнем, не давиться этими мыслями, потому что они слишком горькие; не ощущать мерзкого комка в горле.  
Бейли ждёт, коротая однообразные дни и ночи, неотличимые друг от друга. Он выходит на открытые пространства и вспоминает Солярию: конечно, земные пустоши вовсе не похожи на райскую планету, но хоть немного… Еда для Бейли уже давно потеряла вкус, и ни один напиток не утолит жажды, которую он испытывает.  
Но он ни разу не жалел о том, что встретил Р. Дэниела Оливо. Слишком дорог был ему робот, умеющий быть человечным, сопереживать и поддерживать в любой ситуации. Исполнительный, аккуратный, преисполненный уважения к людям, но вполне здраво оценивающий их плюсы и минусы в сравнении с андроидами. Сожаления не было: была лишь тоска, глухая и давящая, порой рвущая на клочки, но неизменно собирающая обратно, ведь нельзя же всю жизнь ждать...  
Когда Лавиния намёками подталкивала Бейли к мысли о том, что Дэниел может быть мёртв, Лайдж испытал ни с чем не сравнимый страх. Дэниел, не изменяющийся с годами, был чем-то постоянным, фундаментальным. И — эйфория от того, что с другом всё в порядке.   
Другом ли? Бейли старается не задумываться. Ни тогда, ни сейчас, когда его срок уже подходит к концу. Увидев Дэниела перед посещением Авроры, Бейли не удержался и крепко обнял робота, отстранившись далеко не сразу. Он обнимал друга, обнимал того, к кому испытывал одно из самых нежных чувств, нечто ценное и очень-очень личное. Отодвинулся же потому, что вспомнил: все эти чувства никогда не будут взаимными, ведь объект их — машина. Очень тонкая и чуткая, но всё-таки машина, которую ни за что не спутать с человеком — стоит лишь обменяться парой фраз.  
Бейли думает, что всё-таки Дэниел — живой. Может, душа зародилась в теле механизма, может, гениальный позитронный мозг превратился в копию человеческого, а может, люди не так уж и подходят на роль венца творения, как им кажется. Но Р. Дэниел Оливо — Дэниел, просто Дэниел, верно? — ничем не хуже Бейли. В чём-то лучше: своей безупречной моралью, беспощадной честностью и беспредельной преданностью. Без недостатков. Словно ребёнок, только невероятно умный и проницательный.  
Интересно, если дать ему не двадцать-тридцать, а тысячу или сто тысяч лет — в кого он вырастет?  
В любом случае, усмехается Бейли, я этого не увижу.  
Он слабеет с каждым днём. Да что там слабеет — дряхлеет, разваливается, а скоро превратится в пепел и чьи-то воспоминания.  
Бейли очень хочется верить, что Р. Дэниел Оливо будет тем, кто сохранит эти воспоминания дольше всех.  
Он надеется, что друг Дэниел не будет испытывать ту же мучительную тоску одиночества.  
Или надеется, что будет?  
Потому что на самом деле это самое чистое чувство, которое можно испытать, когда рядом нет самого важного — человека или робота.


End file.
